My Life
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: what do you do when the most embarassing thing possible happens to you? Myk/Lash


"Fat man say what now?" I nearly dropped my phone on the tile floor.

"You heard me," Luciano chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Luciano... you did _what_?" I bit my lip, waiting for him to start busting up laughing, saying this was all some big joke.

"Okay. I'll run this by you one more time. I kept thinking this Lash kid we've been talking about sounded familiar. I figured out why. I met him at Coachella Fest last year, I got his phone number. I called him up and told him you liked him," Luciano remained calm and collect, with no hits of sudden laughter bursts.

I slapped a hand to my cheek.

"Are you serious?"

 "This is like, the most serious you've ever seen me."

"Why did you DO that?!" I nearly screamed, horrified. I cannot believe this. My life is over. My life is ruined. My LIFE!

"Because you're too much of a pussy to do anything about it, so I did it for you," I could practically hear Luciano rolling his eyes on the other end of the line. He had a point, though.

"But maybe I _liked_ him not knowing that I like him!" I slapped a hand down on my thigh, shaking my head vigorously. I could not believe this was happening to me.

"Too late for thaaaat," Luce said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, well- wait... what did HE say?" I bit my lip, expecting the worst.

"He uh- he actually said no," Luciano hesitated. Yep, this was the worst.

"Luciano, do you realize that I hang OUT with him? We're going to six flags on Saturday! I have to SIT with him on the BUS!" I whined in to the phone. "And he just said no? Like, no?"

"Basically. He was like, 'No... I don't like her...'. Like that," Luciano was much to calm for all this.

"Oh my God..." I covered my mouth with my hand. "This is the worst day of my life. My _life._"

"Sorry, kid," He tended to call me kid coz he'd graduated a year before me. I was still a senior at Sky High.

"Luciano I have to SEE him tomorrow. What is he gonna SAY?" I in-took a sharp breath and held it, not knowing what to expect.

"I told him to pretend like the conversation we had never happened and for him to act like he doesn't know," Luciano explained nonchalantly.

"Oh. Right. That's like. Ugh. Wow. Just. Wow," I buried my face in my hands and then looked at the clock.

"I have to go to work," I mumbled into the mouth piece and clicked the end button. I slipped on my work shoes and walked out the door of my house, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone or ask them for a ride to work. I needed to walk to work today.

It's not that far, chill out. It's like, half a mile. I walked in the door and looked right at Tim and Brett.

"Oh shit," Tim knew something was up.

"Are you stoned?" Brett half smiled at me.

"No, I wish, and oh shit is right!" I pointed at Tim. I told them the story of how my life was over and they stood there gaping at me.

"Sucks balls," Tim put on a wayward face.

I worked angrily, roughly handling the dishes and drinks. I made quite the mess. Even worse than my co-worker, Tyler. I treated the customers well, though. I put on a cheery facade for them, as is Starbucks Policy.

Brett left at around 7: 15, leaving Tim and I alone to close the store at 9.

"I can't believe this happened to me," I growled, throwing a milk steaming pitcher into the sink.

"Hey, I can totally make it better, I have some master kush on me. Do you have your pipe? I mean, I have mine, I just like yours better," Tim smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"When do I _not_ have my pipe? It _is _The Great Pipe after all," I smirked at him cockily. He fake punched my arm and I went to help a customer at the counter.

So we worked until nine, we closed, we went to Tim's car, we smoked like two bowls, and he took me home. End of most embarassing day ever.

The next day? Well, I wont even talk about it.

The week went by painstakingly slow. I decided I would just act like I didn't even know Luciano had called Lash, and I would continue to barely talk to him, to watch him out of the corner of my eye, and act like nothing ever happened.

And then... Saturday came. Yyyyyeah. About that? Awwwkwaarrrd...

I had to sit next to him on the bus. And Six flags? That's like, three hours away from where we live. Oh. Joy.

I had to sit next to him because the seats were only two to a row and Leslie was sitting with Ana and Colin was sitting with Nikki and Bobby was sitting with Whitney.

Sooooooooo there wasn't really much of a choice. My. Life.

I sat down next to him, shaking my head. I got the window seat. At least I'd have something to look at, other than him, for three hours. Pulling out my iPod, I decided that _I _was ignoring _him._ That's right, bitch, what now? I put my earphones in an leaned my head against the window.

"Hey," He tapped me on the shoulder. _He_ tapped _me_ on the shoulder. My insides jumped and I slowly turned my head to look at him.

"Take this," He was holding out a small blue pill with a woman stamped on it. What?

"What is it?" I picked it up and examined it. It was probably as big as my pointer finger nail.

"Ecstasy," He smirked at me. Oh. Really? Oh. "Here," He handed me a bottle of water. So, I figured, why not? I poured some water in my mouth, tilted my head back and dropped in the pill. And swallowed. No turning back now...

"Hm," He looked at me and smirked.

"What," I snapped, glaring at him. I am bitter, yes I am.

"I've never seen anyone take pills that way," He shrugged and faced the seat in front of him. I made a face and shrugged back at him.

So I was reading my book right? And we'd been on the road for like, half an hour, right? Then I started to feel it.

And it was like, WHAO.

Like seriously, I couldn't read my book any more. I was wired. I loved everything. The sensation of everything on my skin, well, just wow.

I must have been smiling like an idiot because Lash turned to me and chuckled.

"I'll give you another one when we get to six flags," And he winked at me. WINKED. OH MY GOD HE WINKED. Wait... another one? A_nother_ one?

Today is going to be a good day. I can feel it in my bones.

So I wont really cover what we did at Six flags, because what else are you going to do besides go on roller coasters? Not much.

So about every five hours Lash would give me another blue lady, as he called them. So he gave me that one on the bus, and two more through out the day.

The perk about this? Being so loving of life makes you loving of people too. Lash held my hand, but probably so I wouldn't get lost and trip out. But he held my hand! Eeeeek!!

It was like having a dream come true.

So the ride back? Enjoyable. Let me tell you why.

I was so not tired. Neither was Lash. We were both still rolling hard. Nikki and Colin were as well. Speed was too, somewhere in the back of the bus.

But like I said, Ecstasy makes you love things. And people. Soo...

"Myk?" Lash tapped my shoulder and I took one of my headphones out.

"Hmmmmmm?" I smiled at him, but only a half smile.

Then?

Well he kissed me.

And it was _good._

I leaned back, looking at him surprised.

"I lied to Luciano," He said, smirking devilishly.

Oh.


End file.
